Forever Mine
by Ran Mouri
Summary: COMPLETED The story of the neko and his curse... how and why was he tricked by the nezumi *YAOI*
1. 1

A/N: While I was going around the net I found Hatsuharu.net and the contest of unheard of pairings... well in fact I don't know if this counts as one but what the hell *smiles* I'll mail the hostess once I'm done and see if I can submit for it!   
  
As for the pairing.. well… I'm always the specialist into getting the most weird things into fics… sooooo enjoy.  
  
Forever mine.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
He was so beautiful…  
  
His long sunset colored hair reached almost to his ankles but still didn't deprive him of that natural grace and beauty most of them were envious of…  
  
His companion stared at him with transfixed violet eyes, following his every move as he played with the younger spirits…   
  
So very carefree and kind…  
  
So unique…  
  
Suddenly those amazing ruby eyes turned to him and full tempting lips formed into a small smile. Those thin arms let go of the blonde boy and approached him…  
  
"Nezumi-chan? Are you ok?" His red haired dream asled kindly, worry etched clearly in his lovely face. The silver haired young man lifted his hand and caressed the sun kissed cheek, making his best friend literally purr.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." He answered softly, reaching with his hand for the pointy ears that rested on top of his beautiful friend's head.  
  
"Nya!" purred the red head resting his head on his friend's lap. "Not fair.. you always do this to me so I can't move.." more purring followed his complain.  
  
"That's why I do it Neko-chan." He answered happy of seeing his friend and long time crush resting contently against him.  
  
He closed his eyes in silent bliss…  
  
Every one of them was a spirit in the old house by the sea. Everyone representing the best of an animal deign of respect by the humans and other creatures around the world.  
  
He was the proud and intelligent mouse that could get out of any danger using his amazing brain…  
  
And his beloved neko was the cat, graceful, beautiful and almost perfect… With his long orange hair and deep red eyes, his long flowing yellow and ed robes and his kawaii neko ears and tail he was a vision of beauty.  
  
All of them had grown together by the deity's house, always happy and complete by their closeness..  
  
Neko was the first the deity created and soon came all of the others. So sometimes the younger ones would bully the gentle cat into playing with them… something he really wasn't bothered with.  
  
But of course he never stood too away from the house of him, Nezumi knew Neko respected him and considered him his best friend. Something that filled him with pride… apart from the deity they all respected, HE was the one Neko liked the most…  
  
And that made more than one in their group jealous…  
  
"Nezumi-chan…." His lovely neko whispered suddenly.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love Nezumi-chan?" That question was odd. The Nezumi blinked, his white mouse ears twitching. Neko never showed any interest in love as the others often did… like Hebi and Inu did more often than not.  
  
"I… I don't know… why the question Neko-chan?" He asked trying to conceal his beating heart… he didn't want his koneko-chan knowing he loved him… the fear of rejection was too great.  
  
"Someone…" At this the cat blushed. "Someone told me… he loved me." Violet eyes widened. But his shock was too great for him to prevent his best friend to continue. "He makes me nervous.. but in a good way… and when I think of him my heart beats so fast… I like been with him and been held by him…is like been in heaven…" A dreamy smile was stretching over his angelic face as his ruby red eyes closed in near bliss.  
  
"And." The mouse choked on his words. "What did you answer to him…." His beloved Koneko couldn't possibly be with someone… he had to be only HIS!!  
  
"I… I was very confused… I asked him to wait for me at the party the deity will hold…" At this he turned with huge, innocent eyes to his best friend. "What do you think I should tell him then?"  
  
"If….. if he makes you…. That happy… maybe you should… agree…." His heart beat was so low now… his body was numb with this cold, unpleasant sensation and his eyes felt watery and odd… the Nezumi had never felt like that before, and it scared him…  
  
"You think so?" The Neko was as always oblivious. How many times had the Nezumi swatted the obvious interest of his friends over the beautiful spirit for his own sake, without having him even realizing it? Now his confusion over his own feeling didn't let him see his Nezumi-chan's distress… or so the mouse thought.  
  
"Nezumi-chan? What's wrong?" A golden hand reached to wipe his tears and another wrapped around his in a comforting gesture. "Why are you crying Nezumi-chan?" That sweet voice he always dreamed about asked in such a tender concern…  
  
It was more than he could bear…  
  
Without answering he got onto his feet and ran, as fast as he could… as far as his feet could carry him…   
  
Away from his unrequited love and those soul catching blood colored eyes as he could…  
  
TBC.  
  
A/n: before you start to accuse me of zoophiles I would like to clarify that this are not animals BUT the animal spirits, imagine a human with animal characteristic.   
  
Hope you liked and please help me out with some reviews ne? 


	2. 2

Forever Mine.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
His plan had been so perfect….  
  
Everything had developed into a heartbreak for whoever had tried to take his beautiful Neko-chan away from him…  
  
Innocently he had told the Mibu spirit (wolf) that the party had been delayed to the following day, knowing the black haired spirit was his Koneko-chan's second best friend and would immediately go and tell him.  
  
This way his Koneko-chan would never know it was his trick all along, would hate Mibu for lying to him and would never make it to the party to accept the love of the impetuous one.  
  
It was perfect….  
  
And all developed just as he had predicted…  
  
The following day everyone knew of the cat's absence, while some were worried al night long, other frowned at this and stared talking about the disgrace the deity ad suffered from the Neko and the Mibu, both not going….  
  
The Nezumi Walked along the garden feeling finally complete. He needed to wake up his beloved and feigning concern for his absence… He would listen to the Neko's story and plead the Deity for forgiveness…. His Koneko would surely love him for being so generous.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU!! NEZUMI TRICKED US!!" A desperate voice cried in anguish. The Nezumi's violet eyes widened. THE MIBU!! He ran as fast as he could to the Neko's room, pleading in his heart it wasn't too late.  
  
"Neko-chan!" He cried seeing his beloved kitten on the floor, a cut on his lip letting his blood flow, bruises colored his beautiful skin in a clear mark of punishment, the rest of the spirits.. the so-called Jyunnichi surrounded him, staring coldly at their traitor.  
  
"What did you do to him!!" The silver haired spirit cried in anguish seeing Ryu's bloodied hand, following his line of vision immediately to Mibu's dead body, laying limply by his Neko-chan's side.   
  
"They deserved it" The Hebi said, a touch of disgust in his voice as he nearly spit into the Neko's direction…. The others nodded their agreement on certain degrees, there were still the children trying to get out of the Inu's arms… asking quietly if their Neko'niichan was all right.  
  
It was as if the world they knew, full of peace an harmony was out of control… their innocence was ripped from them… proud demi gods of love and compassion were now killing each other…..  
  
And where was the deity that didn't stop them from the atrocity??  
  
"He said you did it… before dying…" The Neko's abnormally quiet voice reached his extra-sharp ears making him pale…  
  
"Only a coward would accuse Nezumi-kun, we all know he would never do that!" The Inu growled back, having heard the whispered accusation… Before the mouse knew it those amazing red eyes were focused on him, assessing him and analyzing him quietly.  
  
There were no words needed…  
  
Ruby Red eyes widened in horror, his broken expression turning into one of pure hate….  
  
His beloved Koneko-chan knew….  
  
"Why…" Was all he said… maybe all he was allowed to…  
  
"That's what I'm wondering too…" A broken voice asked from behind the spirits. All gasped and turned, seeing the deity leaning by a sakura tree, his face streaked with tears and his eyes puffy, obviously from crying so much.  
  
The Nezumi felt relief running through his whole body…  
  
The Deity would stop his mad companions from killing his beloved… there was still hope for the mouse to possess his beautiful kitten….  
  
The Neko's eyes were wide…  
  
"De.. Deity-sama…" He began, his own eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I don't want to hear it, Neko." The black haired god interrupted. "I never knew one of my creations could think of such a malice…" At this his violet eyes narrowed hatefully.. "Couldn't you think of a better way of denying my love? Maybe something more humiliating??" He yelled.  
  
The silver haired spirit gasped…  
  
The deity himself was the Neko's lover?!?!? Then… he had made his love reject their master and creator?? Dear god.. how could he…  
  
"Deity-sama!!" The Neko whimpered. But again he was interrupted.  
  
"I feel disappointed that one of my beautiful Jyunnichi could turn into such a monster.. playing with other's emotions like that… very well then… if you wanted to be a monster so be it." Without another word the deity raised his hand, enveloping the red haired deity in a cold, blue glow that was painful even to see.  
  
"IYA!!!" The Neko cried as he felt his body compulsing… changing… as if this new form his creator had decided for himself was ripped from his insides.  
  
Once the light dimmed everyone were able to see the now monstrous form of the neko, his huge claws and salivating jaws, the powerful legs and muscular chest… all covered by the raw skin and blood.  
  
The once beautiful man gasped in pain, covering his face with a paw to hide his tears, as red as blood… maybe even blood itself. His now slated eyes stared at his reflexion on the pond by his side… the same where his once friends had drowned the Mibu.   
  
Horrified at the sight he let out a wail of despair… ruby eyes falling once more on the shell shocked Nezumi…  
  
Even though his throat was no longer able to form any coherent words the message was clear and loud.  
  
'I hate you…'   
  
"From now on you are banned from our presence, Neko." The deity whispered tiredly, his voice cold even though the tears that blurred his eyes. "This will teach you how valuable love is."  
  
Clenching his paws the now demon left, not looking back even once, ignoring even the children's, Tora, Uchi and Usagi's cries for him to come back, for the deity to forgive him…  
  
The damage was already done, and he was damned into a tortured life for something he never did…  
  
How cruel fate was…  
  
***   
  
Yuki shot up in his bed, sweat soaked his sheets and tears streamed down his cheeks in an unstoppable flood.  
  
What a weird dream that was…  
  
So very real and graphic….  
  
If he closed his eyes tight enough he could still see the Neko's beautiful face contorted in pain as he morphed into a deformed demon, the betrayal and hate in his clear eyes even when the Nezumi tried to deny everything…  
  
Suddenly finding his throat dry he headed for the bathroom, stepping quietly into the hallway as to let his guest sleep. After all it was the first time in months Kyo had laid down on his picking on him, if even for Kazuma shishio's presence in the house.  
  
He felt grateful…  
  
Idly he wondered the meaning f that dream as he washed his face in the faucet… maybe he had unconsciously tried to explain the hate Kyo had for him, even when the sole image of his orange haired cousin made his heart speed up.  
  
That must be it…. His mind had come with a crazy explanation of why Kyo hated him so much…  
  
Nothing more nothing less….  
  
The smile of satisfaction he had on his face disappeared as he saw Kyo's door opened wide. His body and Kazuma-san's snuggled against each other for warmth in the futon, and the terrace door open too… letting the fair haired boy see two figures leaning against the rail….  
  
One was a handsome man with long dark hair and sharp yellow eyes… the eyes of a wolf.  
  
The other….  
  
Yuki's eyes widened….  
  
The other was Kyo himself in his Mononoke form…. His slated red eyes staring intently at the world outside. Specially at the street parallel to their home…  
  
Feeling oddly curious Yuki leaned over a small window, which, luckily enough gave him a clear view of the balcony and the streets outside the house complex. The Mononoke had still to move, and now what he guessed could be called the Mibu had wrapped an arm around those slim bony shoulders, and even though from his position in the hallway Yuki felt like fainting from the stench of the demon, the wolf showed no sign of repulsion or even distaste.  
  
The full moon showed over the clouds of the night, illuminating the demon with its silver glow and, much to Yuki's astonishment, instead of a repulsing demon like he was used to seeing by now, was the very same figure from his dream.  
  
A young man in his early twenties with long red hair and eyes, pale skin and the most exquisite silk robes he had ever seen, clothes that would make even his brother Ayame jealous…..  
  
But still….  
  
Something was amiss….  
  
The eyes that he remembered from his dream so full of emotions and love now stared coldly to the outside, not even one emotion showing itself in his handsome face.  
  
Wha-  
  
Violet eyes followed his line of vision…. Over the darkened streets and trees, over the gardens and fences… to land on a slim figure clad in a white Yukata…  
  
Yuki's eyes widened once more…  
  
Akito…  
  
The head of the Sohma clad stood outside the house, staring right back at the Neko spirit, his dark eyes shinning with tears and longing…. Love far older than the boy himself reflected in his purple depths….  
  
With a heavy sigh the Neko entered the room once more, without the moonlight his body change once more into the Mononoke, closely followed by the wolf who turned into a clear mist that entered right into Kazuma-san's body.  
  
From the corned of his eye Yuki saw Akito lean into a tree…. Rejected.  
  
But his attention was focused in the demon, that now alone fell to his knees, covering his deformed face with his paws as animal whimpers and sobs escaped his mouth, ruby red tears falling from his tightly closed eyes…. A tanned hand suddenly made his way into its head, obliging huge crimson eyes to open and stare as Kyo woke from his sleep…. Guiding the demon's head into his chest and letting it sob his heart out….  
  
Yuki gasped….  
  
Kyo knew all along….  
  
And understood…   
  
Both, demon and boy remained in silence…. Mourning the pain that wasn't their fault… while Yuki wept on his own… finally feeling the weight of his own sins….  
  
And the love plaguing his heart that would never realize…  
  
For everything that happened to them was his fault… their pain and d sorrow…  
  
Their hate….  
  
OWARI.  
  
A/N: Finally I'm done with this… I felt the need to explain that in fact, the main characters were NEVER Yuki and Kyo…. But the Mononoke and the Nezumi of the legend… I hope you all liked this story. 


End file.
